Bored Smashing - XBOX ONE!
Synopsis King smashes an Xbox One. Description Boning a Xbone Summary The video starts with King explaining that he got back from VidCon. He explains that he met fans and that he was in the RiceGum stampede. King then talks about E3 and that he's a Nintendo fan. He also explains that he saw one game at E3 that he wanted called "Life is Strange Before the Storm" King then rides his Boosted Board to Super Pawn to buy an Xbox One. King purchases an Xbox one and rides back home. As he is riding home he falls over. He scrapes his arm and breaks the lens cover of his camera. He rides home and turns on the Xbox. King explains the he didn't get a PC, because it's too expensive. He explains that he didn't buy a PS4 because it's more expensive and doesn't have something like the Kinect. King also explains that his Mac can run Life is Strange perfectly, but he didn't get it there because he wanted to play it day one. King looks at the release date of Life is Strange and says he can have more fun with he Xbox One. King then throws the Xbox One off the balcony and it falls apart. King looks at the damage and puts the Xbox back together. He then throws down a compact disc player and calls it an Xbox one, joking about how the Xbox One looks like old tech. King starts to throw the Xbox One at the compact disc player. King then throws the Xbox One off the balcony, followed by the compact disc player. King lands the drone on the disc player and it falls over. He then puts the disc player down and starts hammering it. He pulls out what looks like a turn table and plays around with it. King then takes his Boosted Board elsewhere and begins to hit it with the bat. The Xbox falls apart and King shows the damage. King breaks the faceplate in half and starts hitting the Xbox with his bat. He then starts throwing the Xbox off the small ridge. King then throws the Xbox One into the air. He throws it and starts kicking it. He throws it down again with the disc drive on top and starts hitting it with the bat. King says that the Xbox is tough and that the can't do any more damage to it. King thanks the audience and cleans up. King then says that he smashed a second Xbox One and has a perfectly working Xbox One. He then says that the broken Xbox One that he bought was working. King then explains he didn't intend to smash a working Xbox One because he bought a broken one. He also explains that he decides to smash the defective Xbox One. Characters * Plainrock124 * MacBook Air * Xbox 360 * Xbox One * Canon PowerShot G7x Mark II * DJI Spark Damage Trivia * This is the second Xbox console King has smashed. Category:Bored Smashing Category:Destruction